This invention relates to improvements in feminine hygenic devices and, particularly to devices to facilitate urination by females in circumstances where toilet facilities are unavailable or, if available are unsanitary or otherwise undesirable. The desirability for a urinating aid for use by females, by which they may urinate with the same facility as a male, has been recognized for some time and numerous devices and aids have been proposed in the prior art. Notwithstanding the desirability for such a device, not all of the devices proposed in the prior art have suffered from serious difficulties. For example, many are bulky, uncomfrotable and awkward to use. Most have been relatively expensive to manufacture and are not readily disposable or degradable. Others tend to result in dripping and perhaps soiling the user's clothes.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved urinating aid which avoids the foregoing and other difficulties.